meet me in the council room!
by famekillahz
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke sang ketua OSIS menyimpan banyak misteri. Semua rasa penasaran Hinata semakin membara. ada apa dibalik organisasi yang paling elite disekolah itu? Mystery case...! Suspense, Lemon, Murderer, DKK...


**Meet me in the council room!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bagi Hinata, Sasuke sang ketua OSIS menyimpan banyak misteri. Semua rasa penasaran Hinata semakin membara. Ada apa sebenarnya?**

 **Naruto © Love you Masashi-** _ **sensei**_

 **Pair: SasuHina, dkk**

 **Genre: Romance, Mystery**

Hinata menatap kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tengah memenuhi koridor. Sesekali gadis itu menghela napas panjang. hari masih pagi, namun para _fansgirl_ sudah memenuhi koridor yang yang sebenarnya tidak cukup luas untuk menampung mereka semua. gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu terdiam. seharusnya dia datang lebih pagi. Kalau saja kemarin gadis itu tidak begadang demi mengerjakan PR Matematika yang sangat dibencinya, tentu Hinata tidak harus terjebak dalam suasana ramai seperti sekarang. tidak, bukan dia yang menyebabkan kericuhan ini. _semua ini salah—_

"wah, wah... pagi hari seperti ini Sasuke uchiha sudah membuat kehebohan?" seru seorang gadis berambut _Blonde_ yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

Hinata menatap gadis disampingnya, "I-ino... se-sejak kapan kau..."

"baru saja." sahut Ino, memotong perkataan hinata. Gadis bermata _Aquamarine_ itu melipat tangannya dengan kesal, "kalau begini, bagaimana kita bisa lewat?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil seraya mengangkat bahunya, pasrah. "entahlah..."

"eh... kenapa ramai sekali?" seru suara dibelakang mereka.

Hinata dan Ino menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Hinata membalas senyum Tenten.

"tenteng- _chan_! Kau mengagetkanku saja..." kata Ino. Gadis itu melirik seseorang dengan berambut 'pantat ayam' yang tengah dikerubungi berpuluh-puluh gadis. Sang Ketua OSIS, Sasuke Uchiha. "siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" ucapan Ino seakan menegaskan segalanya.

Tenten tertawa keras, "hahaha...! ucapanmu sinis sekali... jangan-jangan kau masih kesal padanya karena pernah menolakmu?" goda gadis bermata _Almond_ itu.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena ucapan Tenten barusan. " _urusai,_ panda! Wajar jika aku pernah menyukai Sasuke. _i'm straight!_ Dan daripada kau menertawakan orang lain, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar." Balas Ino.

"ya, Sai memang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. apa tipemu memang seperti itu? pemuda tinggi, tampan, berkulit pucat dan berambut gelap?"

"tanya dirimu sendiri, bukankah Neji juga termasuk kategori itu?"'

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perdebatan kedua sahabat baiknya ini. _seandainya Sakura juga ada, pasti akan lebih menarik..._ pikir gadis itu. _mungkin saja Sakura sedang ada dikelas. Aku tidak melihat dia dikerumunan gadis-gadis itu..._ tentu saja Hinata tahu kebiasaan Sakura. gadis itu adalah salah satu penggemar Sasuke yang merupakan saingan berat Ino dulu, ketika mereka masih berada dikelas 1. Bedanya, Sakura masih belum menyerah tentang Sasuke.

"sampai kapan kita terjebak disini?!" gerutu Tenten yang mulai tak sabar.

Hinata kembali mendesah. Nampaknya ini akan berlangsung lama. Dia hanya ingin menuju kelasnya dengan damai.

"kurasa tak satupun dari gadis-gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya." Gumam Ino.

"tidakkah kau berpikir kalau dia impoten?" tanya Tenten penasaran. hinata menatap Ino serius. Sejujurnya gadis itu juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

Ino terkejut. Perlahan gadis itu menepuk jidatnya, "APA KAU GILA?! TENTU SAJA ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"ck, aku kan hanya penasaran..." Gerutu Tenten.

"penasaran juga ada batasnya, _baka!_ "

"atau... mungkin saja dia fobia wanita? Atau... JANGAN-JANGAN DIA GAY?!"

 _ **DUAKK!**_ Ino memukul kepala Tenten dengan tasnya.

"aww... sakit _baka!_ " Tenten memegangi kepalanya.

"kecilkan suaramu, _panda!_ jangan sampai kita mendapat masalah karena imaginasimu yang kelewatan itu..."

"ino- _chan_ benar... ki-kita tidak boleh berpendapat seenaknya... a-apalagi Uchiha- _san_ adalah k-ketua OSIS..." sahut Hinata lembut.

Tenten tidak tahan. Gadis itu membelai rambut Indigo Hinata. Sahabatnya ini memang manis sekali, membuat siapapun merasa ingin membelainya. "hinata... kau polos sekali. kau berpikir Sasuke baik hanya karena dia ketua OSIS? Lihatlah, dia tampan, pintar dan punya banyak pilihan. Gadis manapun pasti akan tergila-gila dengannya. Kalau mau, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi bahkan gadis secantik Ino atau Sakura ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Aneh bukan?" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar. "aku yakin dia Gay."

"ck... kau benar-benar _baka..._ " keluh Ino. "mungkin saja sasuke- _kun_ menolakku karena aku bukan tipenya..." gadis itu mengangkat bahunya.

"cih! Memangnya dia ingin gadis seperti apa, sih?! Dasar pria sombong!"

Ino tersenyum mengejek, "mungkin saja dia mengincar kau, Tenten..." godanya.

Tenten _blushing_. "A-apa kau bilang?! Jangan membohongiku, Ino...!"

"tenang saja, kurasa Sasuke tidak akan mengincar seseorang yang sudah punya pacar seperti kita. lagipula, Neji tidak akan membiarkan pacarnya direbut teman baiknya, bukan?"

"be-benar juga... _Nii-san_ memang akrab dengan Uchiha- _San_..." gumam Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "jika itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin aku akan mati bunuh diri karena tidak bisa memilih antara Sasuke dan Neji." Tukasnya jujur. "gadis manapun tidak kan bisa menolak pesona Sasuke, bukan?"

"ya, gadis manapun." Sahut Ino pasrah.

Ino menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, merasa risih. "ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"hm... aku hanya heran saja. kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengincarmu, ya?" gadis memata _Aquamarine_ itu memang selalu blak-blakan.

"ah... benar juga!" sahut Tenten, "Hinata kan cantik sekali. lagipula dia tidak punya pacar."

"sasuke selalu dingin pada gadis lain. tapi bagaimana pendapatnya tentang Hinata, ya? Hinata kan satu-satunya gadis disekolah ini yang tidak pernah mendekatinya?" Lanjut Ino. "kurasa kalian cocok."

Tenten mengangguk antusias, "iya, aku juga berpikir sama. Sayang sekali kau tidak menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata. Mungkin saja kau bisa mendapatkannya."

Hinata bahkan yakin kalau Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. _Bagaimana mungkin mereka berpikir begitu?_ Lagipula, bukan masalah kalau bungsu Uchiha itu mengenalnya atau tidak. Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda bermata _Onyx_ itu. dan mengenai tipe, sepertinya dia juga bukan tipe Sasuke. _sepertinya Uchiha-san menyukai wanita yang agresif dan seksi. Mungkin seperti Sakura-chan..._ pikir Hinata. Yang jelas, bukan gadis pemalu seperti dirinya. Manik _Lavender_ Hinata berbinar-binar begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang baru saja datang. Senyum lebar pemuda itu seakan membiusnya. Pipi Hinata merona. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut _Indigo-_ nya yang panjang.

" _Ohayou minna_ ~" sapa pemuda itu—Naruto.

" _o-ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun..._ " balas Hinata malu-malu.

"ck... tumben kau tidak telat, _baka_?" Sindir Ino.

"ah... kau jahat sekali, Ino- _chan..._ padahal aku susah payah berlari agar tidak terlambat." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"a-aku menghargai u...usaha Naruto- _kun_ agar tidak terlambat..." ucap Hinata. Pipi gadis itu semakin merona.

Wajah pemuda berkulit Tan itu semakin cerah. "EH? KAU SERIUS HINATA-CHAN? WAHH~ KAU BAIK SEKALI!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan alngsung memeluknya.

 _A...APA? Naruto-kun memelukku..._ batin Hinata. Jantung Hianta berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya semerah tomat. _**DEG, DEG, DEG!**_ Detak jantung Hinata terdengar keras.

"hei, lepaskan Hinata, baka! Nanti dia tertular kebodohanmu!" seru Tenten.

"hahaha... _gomen_ , Hinata _-chan_... habis aku senang sekali." ucap Naruto. pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata hanya menggangguk. Gadis itu masih menenangkan dirinya. _Ah... rasanya aku ingin pingsan..._ pikir Hinata. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bola mata _Shappire_ -nya. "ck, kenapa gadis-gadis itu selalu mengerubungi _Teme_ , sih?" ujarnya kesal. "kenapa bukan aku?"

"tentu saja karena dia jauh lebih keren darimu, _baka_!" sahut Ino dan Tenten kompak.

"huahh... kalian kejam sekali." Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "apa Hinata- _chan_ juga menganggap _Teme_ lebih keren dariku?"

" _e-eto_... kurasa Naruto _-kun_ lebih keren dari Uchiha _-san_..." jawab Hinata gugup.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata dengan semangat. "wah...! kamu memang baik, Hinata!" tukasnya semangat.

 _Ck... dia senang sekali. itukan karena Hinata memang menyukainya..._ batin Ino dan Tenten. _Dasar tidak peka._

"kenapa kau berteman dengan mereka berdua, ya?" dengan bodohnya Naruto menunjuk Ino dan Tenten.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" sahut kedua gadis itu murka.

"eh..." _gawat!_ Pikir Naruto. spontan pemuda itu kabur.

"Naruto, kembali kau...! awas kau ya!" Teriak Ino.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Tenten memandang gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu. "aku tidak mengerti, Kenapa kau menyukai Naruto? dia kan sangat bodoh dan tidak peka. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

Memang, hampir seisi sekolah tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. bodohnya, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu perasaan Hinata.

"me-menurutku... Naruto _-kun_ sangat baik dan ceria..." jelas Hinata.

Ino menepuk bahu Hinata, "kau sangat menyukainya, ya? Si bodoh itu..."

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"ah, Sasuke mau lewat!" seru Ino heboh. Ino menunjuk Sasuke yang akan melewati mereka. Tidak sengaja Hinata menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. _**DEG!**_ Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. _Apa ini? kenapa aku berdebar-debar?_

"ayo kita pergi!"

Ucapan Ino segera menyadarkan Hinata. Gadis manis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tenten menuju ke kelasnya seraya melambaikan tanagn kepada kedua temannya yang memang berbeda kelas. Hinata menarik napas lega. Nyaris saja dia terlambat masuk kelas. Kelas ramai karena Anko- _sensei_ belum datang. _Tumben sekali... tidak biasanya Anko-sensei telat..._ pikir hinata. Suasana kelas juga ganjil. Hampir seisi kelas berkumpul. Begitu menaruh tas dibangku, Hinata dan Ino turut bergabung dalam kerumunan.

"ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"kau tahu, Kita membahas pesta ulang tahun Suigetsu lusa besok. Seisi sekolah diundang!" Seru gadis berambut _Pink_ , Sakura Haruno.

Ino melonjak girang, "benarkah?! Ah, aku harus membeli gaun baru. Pulang sekolah temani aku ke salon ya, _forehead_?" Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.

"baiklah. Kau juga ikut kan Hinata?"

"mu-mungkin... akan kutanyakan pada Neji- _Nii..._ " jawabnya ragu. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu jawaban Neji tentang hal ini. tentu saja kakak sepupunya yang kelewat _sister complex_ itu akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Hinata.

 _ **BRAKK!**_ Kiba membuka membanting pintu dengan keras. Pemuda _dog's_ lover itu terlihat panik. "ANKO- _SENSEI_ SUDAH DATANG...!" Teriaknya heboh.

Begitu mendengar pengumuman Kiba, para murid segera kembal ke bangku masing-masing. Siapapun tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan guru _Killer_ , kan?

" _ohayou_ , anak-anak." Tukas suara tegas yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "cepat keluarkan buku tugas kalian. YANG TIDAK MENGERJAKAN PR, SIAP-SIAP KALIAN AKAN MATI!" bibir seksi Anko tersenyum sadis. Kalau saja sikapnya tidak sekejam itu, mungkin saja dia menjadi guru idola para siswa.

Hinata tidak langsung mengambil buku tugasnya. Gadis itu menatap kaku pada pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata menelan ludah. Mendadak punggungnya meremang. _Apa ini...? rasanya ada yang mengawasiku..._

lol

Hinata buru-buru membersihkan wajahnya dengan air. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu muram. _Aku benci diriku..._ ucapnya dalam hati. gadis itu menatap setiap sudut wajahnya dengan teliti. Kulit yang kelewat putih. Warna matanya yang pucat. Rambutnya yang gelap, lurus memanjang hingga pinggang dan poni rata di dahi. Wajah cantik yang begitu polos, lemah dan rapuh. Setiap orang pastilah terpesona dengannya. Tapi seandainya bisa memilih, hinata ingin menjadi gadis yang terlihat kuat dan berani, bukannya terlihat lemah dan membuat orang lain merasa harus melindunginya. Terkadang Hinata merasa iri jika melihat Ino, tenten atau Sakura yang selalu terlihat ceria. Hinata menghela napas panjang _. percuma berandai-andai, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa seperti mereka..._

Hinata menarik tasnya dan berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor. Langkah kakinya terasa lunglai. Hari ini klub memasak yang diikutinya terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Dahi hinata mengerut. _Ah~ aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ino-chan dan sakura-chan. Mereka pasti menungguku dibawah..._ entah kenapa Hinata mendapat izin dari Neji dengan mudahnya. Sepertinya sang _Bunke_ Hyuuga itu tengah sibuk di kantor OSIS sekarang. hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Meskipun sudah terbiasa berada disekolah hingga sore, namun Neji selalu menemaninya kemana-mana seperti _Bodyguard_. Suasana yang sepi... koridor yang gelap... mendadak membuat Hinata ketakukan.

"RASAKAN!"

Langkah hinata terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. _ada orang,_ pikirnya. Hinata mengintip dibalik loker buku yang memang terletak di sepanjang koridor. Belum sempat berpikir kenapa dia harus bersembunyi, mata _Lavender-_ nya melihat dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu dengan tinta merah darah disebuah loker.

 _Tunggu... bukankah itu lokernya Uchiha-san?_ Sejenak Hinata merasa ragu. Diamatinya loker itu baik-baik. Tertera nama 'SASUKE UCHIHA' di sudut pintu loker. Tidak salah lagi. _apa yang mereka lakukan?_ Hinata merasa bersyukur karena nampaknya gadis-gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"DIA AKAN MENYESAL KARENA MENOLAK KITA!" ujar gadis yang berambut coklat keriting dengan kejam.

"benar. Ini baru permulaan. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak gadis satunya yang berambut pendek. Langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauh. Hinata segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. gadis manis itu berdiri didepan loker Sasuke. _apa tidak apa membuka loker orang lain sembarangan...?_ pikir Hinatabimbang. _Tapi... aku benar-benar penasaran..._ hinata menarik napas panjang. perlahan gadis itu membuka loker dihadapannya. Mata Lavender Hinata melebar begitu melihat isi loker Sasuke yang berantakan secara tidak wajar. Buku-bukunya tersobek-sobek. Di pintu lokernya tertulis 'DEATH' dengan tinta merah darah. Ada boneka _teddy bear_ yang isi perutnya tercabik-cabik deenga pisau belati. Benar-benar mengerikan. Hinata menutup mulutnya. _Bagaimana... bagaimana mereka melakukan hal sesadis ini...?_

"apa yang kau lakukan dilokerku?" bisik sebuah suara tepat dibelakang telinga Hinata.

Spontan gadis itu menoleh. Astaga... kenapa dia harus ada disini...? Sasuke menatap lokernya yang terbuka lebar, lalu ganti menatap Hianta lekat-lekat. "Kau yang melakukan ini?" suara berat Sasuke yang berat semakin mendominasi Hinata.

"t-tidak... ta-tadi ada dua orang gadis yang melakukannya. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, la-lalu... a-aku membuka lokermu..." jelas Hinata terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang mengerikan, "kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu begitu saja setelah kau tertangkap basah? Yang benar saja." sasuke tersenyum iblis.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, mencoba berpikir dengan akal sehat. _Apa yang harus kulakukan...?_ "ter-terserah Uchiha- _san_ j-jika tidak percaya... a-aku pergi dulu—"

 _ **BRAKK!**_ Hinata tersentak begitu Sasuke mendorongnya hingga menabrak loker dengan keras. Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan hinata bisa merasakan deru napas sang bungsu Uchiha yang menerpa lehernya. _Dia terlalu dekat!_ Pekik Hinata dalam hati. _**DEG, DEG, DEG!**_ Hinata merasa jantungnya akan pecah.

Sorot mata Sasuke merasuk kedalam manik _Lavender_ Hinata, meleburkan jiwa gadis itu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap sang 'iblis' dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata melawan pesona Sasuke. "ke-kenapa aku...? bukan aku yang melakukannya..." Hinata menyesali jawabannya yang terdengar begitu pengecut.

"ck... jelas-jelas kau yang melakukannya." Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"le-lepaskan aku...!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke. gerakan yang sia-sia. Sasuke mengunci semua gerakan Hinata. Mata _Onyx_ -nya seakan menyeret Hinata, membuat gadis itu terjebak dalam pesonanya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum sinis. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Bisik Sasuke tepat dipangkal leher Hinata. Pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu menikmati aroma Lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. _Manis, nikmat, memabukkan..._

Pipi Hinata memerah. dia tidak pernah disentuh seperti ini. dia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini. _kenapa... kenapa aku tidak melawan...?_ "HE-HENTIKAN...!" pekiknya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan Hinata. Pemuda itu menyusuri leher Hinata dengan lidahnya, sesekali menggigit kulit putih itu. Hinata _shocked_. Dia tidak siap.

"hnng...U-uchiha- _san_...He-henti...kann..." Ucapan Hianta berubah menjadi desahan yang eksotis.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis. sang pangeran Uchiha langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan kasar dan menggoda.

"Hnngn..." desah Hinata lagi.

Sasuke semakin menggila. Lidahnya menyusup kedalam mulut Hinata, saling bergulat satu sama lain. pemuda tampan itu terus mendominasi Hinata, tak peduli napas gadis itu mulai tersengal-sengal. tetesan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata.

 _DRAP, DRAP, DRAP..._ Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dengan enggan. "Cih! Pengganggu," tukas Sasuke kesal.

"Hinata- _chan_? Dimana dia?" tak perlu ragu lagi, jelas itu suara Sakura.

"entahlah... mungkin dia masih dikelas memasak. Ayo kita kesana!" sahut Ino.

Mendengar suara kedua temannya, Hinata langsung merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Diam-diam Hinata menatap Sasuke. pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu terlihat kesal. "rupanya gadis-gadis itu. menyebalkan!" gerutu sang bungsu Uchiha. Mata _Onyx_ itu beralih menatap Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang mengamati pemuda itu. _GAWAT!_ Serunya panik.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "ini belum berakhir, Hyuuga."

 _Dia tahu namaku? Sejak kapan?_ Pikir Hinata seraya memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan sosoknya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

 **~end of chapter 1~**

 _ **Thank you so much buat para reader yg telah baca karya pertama gw, The great devilish prince. Menurut author pribadi sih karya yg pertama cukup sukses lah... (secara gue author baru XP) dan gomen banget kalo author dah lama nggak bikin fanfic coz author sibuk banget setelah UN. Fic ini author bikin disela-sela liburan author sebelum kuliah (Akhirnya author diterima juga... YAY!). Bulan agustus nanti author dah resmi menjadi maba di Universitas Negeri (gk usah sebut merek). Author senang banget. Hiks, hiks... (tangis haru~*) ternyata ada juga Universitas yg mau nerima mahasiswa aneh kayak author (:-P). Tentang karya yg kedua ini sih, gaya ceritanya nggak beda jauh dari Fic yg pertama. Tapi fic ini jauh lebih berat dan serius dari yg pertama. Yah... semoga minna suka. Jangan lupa reviewnya yah...! (BTW, buat sequel 'The great devilish prince' masih dalam proses...)**_


End file.
